The One
by kazu senpai
Summary: Di dunia ini, ada puluhan dimensi yang berbeda. Dan di setiap dimensi, ada 1 orang yang selalu sama tetapi berbeda watak dengan yang lainnya. Dan salah satu Boboiboy dari dimensi lain telah mengalahkan puluhan Boboiboy lainnya! Bagaimana nasib Boboiboy di bumi?
1. Chapter 1

**The One  
****  
Boboiboy Fanfiction**

Disclaimer : **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

Genre : Adventure, other

Rated : T

Warning : GaJe, Typo, other. Ini fanfic pertama saya, dan karena saya seorang newbie, saya mohon saran dan kritikannya.

Summary : Di dunia ini, ada puluhan dimensi yang berbeda. Dan di setiap dimensi, ada 1 orang yang selalu sama tetapi berbeda watak dengan yang lainnya. Dan salah satu Boboiboy dari dimensi lain telah mengalahkan puluhan Boboiboy lainnya! Bagaimana nasib Boboiboy di bumi?

Chapter 1 : Semakin Kuat

"Tusukan Pedang Halilintar! Hiaaa!" Boboiboy halilintar mencoba melukai taufan. Tetapi, taufan masih dapat menghindari serangan halilintar.

"Heh, masih terlalu lambat! Bola taufan!" kata Boboiboy taufan setelah dapat menghindari serangan Halilintar.

"Hah! Gerakan kilat!" boboiboy halilintar berhasil menghindari serangan taufan, dan bola taufan justru mengarah ke gempa.

"Ha! Kristal pelindung!" gempa meninju tanah, lalu sebuah kristal pelindung muncul dari dalam tanah, membuat bola taufan tadi hanya dapat bertahan beberapa detik saja karena menabrak kristal.

"Heh," senyum Boboiboy gempa. Sementara itu, Boboiboy api dan air sedang berlatih bersama juga.

"Serangan Bobola air raksasa, versi 2.0!" air mencoba mengalahkan api. Sementara api yang sedang kelelahan semakin kesal karena air semakin berkembang saja kekuatanmya.

"Hiih, tertekannya! Bobola api biru, versi 2.0! Hia hia hiaaa!" beberapa bola api berwarna biru meluncur mencoba menghilangkan satu bola air raksasa.

Blarr! Diluar dugaan, masih ada satu bola api biru versi 2.0 yang mengarah pada Boboiboy air. Bola tersebut terus melaju, dan hanya beberapa cm lagi akan mengenai kepala boboiboy air. Mata boboiboy air melihat bahaya, dan dirinya tiba-tiba bersinar.

Duarr!

Api yang melihat dari kejauhan bersorak kegirangan mengira boboiboy air telah dikalahkannya dan menghampiri boboiboy gempa. "Wah, gempa! Tengok, aku dah boleh kalahkan air! Terbaik tak? Yuhuu!"

"Hah, air dah kalah oleh kau? Wah, hebatnya! Bukanmya dulu kau asik kalaah je" ledek gempa.

"hmmm, ye lah tu" api mencoba melihat air. Sementara gempa melihat sesuatu di balik kabut yang keluar akibat pertarungan api dan air. "Ha, dia siapa? Api, awas!"

"A-apa maksud kau?-"

"Serangan pembekuan!" Wussh! Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh daerah di sekitar markas kotak Adu Du tertutup Es.

"Tanah tinggi!" Blarrr! Gempa berhasil keluar dari bawah lapisan es tersebut.

"Oi kejap! Apa tu?" halilintar menghentikan pertarungannya dengan taufan.

"Hah? Ice? Siapa yang buat semua ni?" taufan bingung.

"Tu dia? Boboiboy ice! Wah, air dah jadi level 2!" halilintar kagum.

"ya lah, kita kapan jadi level 3?" tanya taufan. "Aaaaaa" taufan terkena listrik yang mengakibatkan taufan jatuh dan mengenai es boboiboy ice. "Heh, mana ada level 3," kata Halilintar.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy Api yang membeku kesal, tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya merah, "Boboiboy Magma! Kubah magma!" Ssssh! Es-es buatan ice mencair.

"Haah, kalau kau jadi level 2, akuu juga yang susah" kata Ice.

"Apa kau cakap! Kurungan magma!" Magma mengurung Ice.

"Haduuh, kan aku dah cakap, api tu mana boleh menang lawan air," kata Ice.

"Pembekuan maksimal!" magma yang mengurung Ice pun menghilang.

"Dah, dah, latihan kita cukupkan je. Boboiboy bercantum semula!" Gempa menggabungkan semua Boboiboy menjadi satu. "Haah, entah kenapa, kuasa aku meningkat drastis. Semua dah masuk level 2. Api jadi magma, air jadi ice. Tapi, tak pa lah" Boboiboy membalikkan badan, lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

**Sementara itu, di planet bumi dimensi lain  
**  
"Serangan Combo! Pedang Mega Halilintar hitam versi 3.0, Gerudi Mega Taufan hitam versi 3.0, Naga tanah versi 2.0, pembekuan maksimal, aura panas maksimal, hiaaa!"

"Serangan Combo! Gerudi Mega Halilintar, Kubah Pelindung Taufan versi .2.0, Naga tanah, Combo kubah air dan api! Hiaaa!"

Blaaarrr! Kedua combo tersebut bertubrukan,

"Uhh, belum cukup, hiaa!"

"Aku akan dapatkan kekuatan lagi dan jadi satu-satunya Boboiboy di dunia ni! Haaa!"

Duaarr! Lima Boboiboy yang lebih banyak bertahan terlempar lalu terjatuh. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berlima menghilang menjadi bulatan cahaya kuning, setengahnya masuk dalam lima boboiboy yang menang, dan setengahnya lagi menghilang ke langit. Lima boboiboy tadi pun menjadi satu.

"Heh, tinggal mengalahkan satu Boboiboy lagi, maka kuasa aku akan sempurna! Hahahaha!"

Sementara itu, Boboiboy yang sedang membantu Tok Aba di kedainya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. "Uh, aku merasakan , kuasa yang sangat hebat masuk. Ada apa ni?" Boboiboy memandang langit, berharap semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk.

Waaaaaaa, bagaimana? Bagus gak? Di tunggu saran dan kritiknya.

Next Chapter : **Kedatangan 'BoBoiBoy**

**Akhir kata, Mind to review?**


	2. The One Chapter 2

**The One**

**Boboiboy Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rated : T  
**  
Summary : Di dunia ini, ada puluhan dimensi yang berbeda. Dan di setiap dimensi, ada 1 orang yang selalu sama tetapi berbeda watak dengan yang lainnya. Dan salah satu Boboiboy dari dimensi lain telah mengalahkan puluhan Boboiboy lainnya! Bagaimana nasib Boboiboy di bumi?

Balasan Review :

Charllotte-chan : LANJUTTT LANJUTTT LANJUTTTT

**K : Oke, ini sudah lanjut**

Nanas RabbitFox : oh...ini prolog 0.0 ?  
lanjutkaaaaan aku suka aku sukaaa xD

**K : Yah, dapat dibilang seperti itu. Oke, in sudah lanjut**.

Arina nee-chan : huaaaa... jadi nanti boboiboy bakalan melawan boboiboy yang lain?  
tapi maksudnya bakalan jadi sempurna?  
yahhh... sudahlah otak saya yang lol...  
lanjut yaa... keep writing

**K : Iya, boboiboy vs boboiboy. Lihat saja Nee-chan, kazu tetep writing kok**

Shabyina : Hmm... pasti ini fic yang pernah di post di FB ya?  
ceritanya keren lho...

UPDATE KILAT!

**K : Hehe, kok tahu kak? Iya, post di fb gak laku, jadi posting di ff aja**

febri22 : wah bagus

**K : Thank's ya. Oke, daripada kelamaan, ini ceritanya.**

Chapter 2 : **Kedatangan 'Boboiboy  
**  
**Nb : karena sekarang ada dua Boboiboy, kita membedakan boboiboy bumi dengan Boboiboy, sedangkan boboiboy dari dimensi lain dengan 'Boboiboy. Cerita ini berlangsung setelah BoBoiBoy lulus dari Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis . Dan ochobot telah nonaktif karena kejadian saat sfera kuasa.**

_

Crash! Sebuah lubang dimensi berwarna merah muncul di perumahan kumuh, lalu dari dalamnya keluar 'Boboiboy dalam mode halilintar.

Brakk! 'Halilintar menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"Hah, hah hah" 'Boboiboy halilintar kelelahan dan mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak karena menggunakan kekuatannya terlalu banyak.

"Cih, perjalanan ke dimensi ini jauh juga, haah, bahkan sampai menguras sepertiga tenaga aku yang dah gunakan gerakan kilat hitam. Hah, hah, nampaknya, aku kene lah, hah, berehat sampai nanti malam." 'halilintar pun berubah ke mode normal dan tertidur.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Boboiboy pun membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sambil meletakkan tasnya, boboiboy merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Pikirannya melayang pada kawan-kawannya semasa SD.

"Haaah, akhir-akhir ini, perasaan aku tak tenang. Apa sebab aku dah tak da kawan? Fang dan Ying pergi kat china, Gopal, ikut abahnya ke India, Yaya? Ah, dia pergi kat Johor."

Boboiboy ingat betul apa kata-kata terakhir kawan-kawannya.

"Heh, jaga kau Boboiboy. Selepas nanti aku balik dari China, aku pasti lebih populer." kata Fang

"Hayya, jangan sedih la Boboiboy. Nanti, aku lari dari cina sampai sini." kata Ying.

"Huhuhuhu, ikutlah aku Boboiboy, nanti, siapa kawan aku kat India? Kau saja kawan baik aku, huhuhu" kata Gopal.

"Ha, jumpa lagi ya Boboiboy. Biskuit aku jangan lupa kau makan ya? Sedap tau, bye!" kata Yaya.

Boboiboy tersenyum, ia juga ingat betul apa jawabannya saat berpisah dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku tunggu kau fang, bohong tak baik tau."

"Hmmm, ya lah, kau nak ke kutub selatan pun aku percaya."

"Alah, nanti kan kau banyak kawan kat India, janganlah sedih. Ha, jangan lupakan kawan baikmu ini."

"Emmm, oke oke. Aku makan kongsi dengan atok boleh tak?"

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum, sampai ia ingat dengan Ochobot. Ochobot tak dapat di hidupkan lagi setelah Bora Ra menghisap kuasanya. Dia ingat betul saat-saat terakhir Ochobot masih hidup.

"Ochobot! Kau tak pape keh? Apa yang Bora ra buat dengan kau?!"

"Kau, masih peduli aku Boboiboy? Bukannya aku dah susahkan kau dengan kejar aku?"

"Kau cakap apa lah Ochobot, kau kan kawan aku"

"Kawan ya? Te, Terima kasih Boboiboy" dan mata Ochobot menutup.

Air mata boboiboy menetes, dilihatnya Ochobot, ia masih ada di kasur Boboiboy. Perlahan, boboiboy mengambil bola berwarna kuning tersebut dan memeluknya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menghidupkan Ochobot, tapi semuanya gagal, bahkan walaupun menggunakan koko sekalipun.

"Ochobot, sekarang aku dah tak da kawan. Kenapa kau juga harus tinggalkan aku?" Boboiboy mengusap ochobot, lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Sepertinya, aku harus latihan saja." dan boboiboy pun pergi keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke tempat latihannya.

_

Sementara itu, hari mulai sore. Kegiatan-kegiatan di pulau rintis mulai di hentikan. Di belakang sekolah dasar pulau rintis, muncul sebuah lubang di mensi berwarna putih, dan dari dalam lubang tersebut, muncul dua orang berseragam seperti agen rahasia. Berseragam hitam, memakai kacamata, dan membawa pistol di celana panjang mereka. Mereka adalah Fang dan Gopal dari dimensi lain (kita sebut 'Fang dan 'Gopal).

"Kita dah sampai" kata 'Fang. Mereka berdua pun mulai bergerak.

"Dimana 'Boboiboy tak guna tu! Aku dah tak sabar habisi dia" kata Gopal.

"Ya lah, dah tak sabar rasanya nak blasah 'Boboiboy" kata 'Fang. 'Fang dan 'Gopal pun pergi, menelusuri pulau Rintis.

_

Hari mulai malam, 'Boboiboy pun sudah memulihkan tenaganya.

"Heh, sekarang masanya tuk cari Boboiboy terakhir, hahahaha" ucap 'Boboiboy. 'Boboiboy pun berlari, menuju pusat kota Pulau Rintis.

Sesampainya di pusat kota, 'boboiboy berubah menjadi mode halilintar. Lalu, dia mulai menyerang penduduk kota dan menanyakan dimana Boboiboy berada.

"Hei kau! Kat mana ada Boboiboy?" tanya 'halilintar pada salah satu penduduk.

Penduduk yang di tanya hanya dapat bingung dan ketakutan. Dengan gemetar, dia berkata, "Bu-bukannya kau sendiri itu Bo-boiboy?"

'Halilintar yang mendengar itu pun marah,

"Bola sinar!" Duarrr! Penduduk tersebut langsung terkapar terkena ledakan Bola sinar.

"Aaaaaa! Tooloong . . Boboiboy halilintar menyerang!" Para warga berlarian tidak menentu arah, mereka ketakutan karena hero yang seharusnya melindungi mereka, justru menyerang mereka. Namun mereka belum tahu, bahwa boboiboy yang menyerang mereka berasal dari dimensi lain.

"Mana kau boboiboy? Kenapa kau tak muncul? Hiih, 'Boboiboy kuasa lima!" karena kesal, 'boboiboy pun berpecah menjadi lima. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai berpencar dan menyerang penduduk.

"Ahahahahaha, sronoknya, bola tampar berapi, bertalu-talu!"

"heh, lemah. Golem tanah!"

"Combo 'Taufan dan 'Air : Pusaran Air Taufan!"

"Serangan pedang halilintar hitam! Hiaaaa!"

_

Sementara itu, 'Fang dan 'Gopal yang mendengar kekacauan di kota langsung menuju pusat kota.

"Kali ini, kau tak akan boleh lolos lagi 'Boboiboy!" batin 'Gopal.

Sesampainya di pusat kota, 'Fang dan 'Gopal dapat melihat banyak sekali kerusakan. Namun, pandangan mereka tidak terfokus pada kerusakan kota, namun terhadap pembuat kerusakan ini. Terlihat 5 'boboiboy membabi buta menyerang para penduduk. Tatapan 'Fang dan 'Gopal langsung berubah.

"Ayo tangkap dia, 'Fang" kata 'Gopal dengan nada mengerikan. Sementara 'Fang hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua mengambil pistol, kalu menembakkannya pada beberapa 'Boboiboy.

Beberapa 'boboiboy yang terkena peluru tadi sedikit terluka. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak senang dengan kehadiran 'Fang dan 'Gopal.

"Cih, lagi-lagi PAD (Police Antar Dimensi). Cantum semula!" 'Boboiboy pun menjadi satu dan lari.

"Kejar dia 'Fang!" mereka berdua pun mengejar 'boboiboy.

Sementara itu, boboiboy telah sampai di pusat kota, melihat kondisi kota yang berantakan, dia bertanya pada penduduk yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Pak cik, siapa yang buat semua ni?" kata Boboiboy.

Pertamanya, dia menatap takut boboiboy, tetapi setelah melihat ada 2 boboiboy, dia menjawab "Itu dia, dia yang buat semua ni" kata penduduk tersebut sambil menunjuk 'boboiboy yang sedang di kejar dua orang.

"Hah? Siapa dia? Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!" Boboiboy halilintar pun menghilang, dan muncul di depan 'boboiboy dan langsung menyerangnya dengan bola sinar.

Duarr!

"Akh!" 'boboiboy meringis kesakitan, tapi setelah melihat siapa yang menyerangnya, dia tersenyum. "Heh, jumpa juga kau"

" 'Gopal, itu dua Boboiboy terakhir!" kata 'Fang

Diluar dugaan, 'boboiboy masih tetap ingin kabur dari 'fang dan 'gopal.

" 'Halilintar! Gerakan kilat hitam!" 'boboiboy halilintar memegang tangan 'halilintar, lalu menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan dari arah utara.

"Ayo 'fang!"

Terlihat dua boboiboy halilintar sedang bertarung, pertarungan mereka hanya terlihat seperti warna merah yang saling beradu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, 'Gopal langsung mengambil pistolnya, dengan kacamata khusus yang dimilikinya, tak susah untuk melihat gerakan mereka berdua dan membedakanmya. Halilintar dari dimensi ini hanya mempunyai aura merah, sedang dari dimensi lain mempunyai sedikit aura hitam. Dengan keahlian yang telah terlatih selama dua tahun, 'gopal mulai menembak 'halilintar dan tepat mengenai tangan 'halilintar.

"Arrggh! PAD itu selalu saja mengganggu! Cih, gerakan kilat hitam!" 'halilintar kembali kabur, dan 'fang mengejarnya.

Sementara itu, 'gopal menghampiri Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang melihat 'gopal terkejut,

"Gopal? Kenapa kau ada kat sini? Bukannya kau ada kat India?" boboiboy heran.

'Gopal yang sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi menyuruh boboiboy duduk.

"Apa kau bingung boboiboy? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa ada boboiboy lain selain kau? Apa kau bingung?" 'gopal membuka percakapan.

Boboiboy mengernyitkan dahi, lalu berkata "ya, aku bingung. Apa yang kau tau 'gopal?"

'Gopal menghela napas, lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan semuanya dari awal. Jadi boboiboy, sebenarnya, di dunia ini ada banyak dimensi. Dari sekian banyak dimensi, yang aku tau hanya ada 33. Dan salah satunya adalah dimensi tempat di mana kau tinggal ini. Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku 'gopal, dari dimensi utama, aku adalah anggota PAD / Police Antar Dimensi."

"Hah? Jadi, kau bukan gopal kawan aku?"

"Bukan boboiboy, bukan. Jadi, biar aku teruskan penjelasanku tadi. Tugas PAD adalah menjaga keseimbangan antar dimensi. Oleh sebab itu lah aku dan fang pergi ke dimensi ini untuk mengejar boboiboy dari dimensi lain."

"Kejap, kejap, kenapa kau kejar boboiboy tadi? Dan, kenapa ada boboiboy lain?"

"Macam ni boboiboy, dalam 33 dimensi, ada 1 orang yang sama dalam setiap dimensi, jadi-"

"Aku adalah satu dari 33 boboiboy di seluruh dimensi?"

"Tepat. Dan mengapa aku dan fang mengejar boboiboy, adalah karena boboiboy tersebut telah mengalahkan 31 boboiboy lainnya.""Hah, kenapa dia mengalahkan boboiboy lainnya?"

"Sebab, dengan dia mengalahkan boboiboy lainnya, kuasa dari boboiboy yang telah dikalahkan akan masuk ke boboiboy lainnya. Kau juga merasakan kuasa kau semakin hebat kan? Itu karena kuasa dari boboiboy yang telah dikalahkan masuk dalam boboiboy yang belum dikalahkan. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya boboiboy yang belum dikalahkan."

"Hah, jadi, apa yang kene aku buat?"

"Kau kene bantu aku dan fang membawa kau dari dimensi lain ke markas kami untuk di hukum. Kalau hal itu tak dapat terjadi, dan kau kalah, maka 'boboiboy akan menjadi makhluk terkuat di dunia."

"baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan mengalahkannya."

_

'Boboiboy masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil ambulans, lalu mengendarainya untuk kabur dari 'fang. "Aku harus menghemat tenaga"

tanpa 'boboiboy sadari, ada bayangan gelap di belakangnya, dan dari bayangan tadi muncul 'fang.

"Hentikan mobilnya, atau kutembak kepala kau"

_

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau juga ada kuasa?" tanya boboiboy pada 'gopal.

"Ya, lihat ini." gopal mengambil satu batu, lalu secara ajaib, batu tersebut berubah menjadi kristal.

"Ini kuasa aku, manipulasi molekul."

"Wah, kuasa kau sama dengan gopal di duniaku. Dia pun ada kuasa manipulasi molekul. Oh iya, macam mana kau dapat kuasa ni, dan macam mana pula kau dapat jadi police di umur 14 tahun?"

"di planetku, ada robot bernama ochobot. Aku yakin dia juga ada di planet kau. Dia dapat memberikan kuasa pada setiap orang, namun tidak setiap orang memiliki tubuh yang mampu menahan kuasa ochobot. Dan aku mampu menahannya, sehingga aku diangkat menjadi police di umur 11 tahun."

_

"Sebelum aku bawa kau kat markas, aku mempunyai permintaan terakhir untuk kau" kata 'fang. 'boboiboy hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata,

"Ahahahahaha, permintaan terakhir? Hmm, baiklah, aku Cuma nak tahu, apa pendapat orang-orang tentang aku?" tanya 'boboiboy

"ada orang yang mengira kau menghilang, dan ada yang mengira kau berpindah dimensi" jawab 'fang

"ahahahaha, kau lupa satu pendapat lagi" kata 'boboiboy dengan tenang.

Dengan ragu, 'fang berkata "ada juga yang mengira, kau menjadi tuhan"

"Nah, itu yang kau lupa"

Brakkk!

"Saatnya mengalahkan boboiboy"

Jam gopal bercahaya, raut mukanya berubah marah.

"Fang dah mati." katanya lirih.

"Hah? Macam mana kau boleh tahu?"

Tiba-tiba, 'boboiboy muncul di depan mereka.

"jam ini yang bagi tahu aku. Nampaknya, 'boboiboy sudah ada di depan kita. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke pulau apung. Aku sudah menandaimu. Aku bisa berteleportasi ke tempat kau berada. Cepat lari. Aku akan mengurus 'fang dulu" kata 'gopal.

Dengan cepat, boboiboy menggunakan gerakan kilat dan pergi menuju pulau apung. Sementara 'boboiboy juga mengejarnya sambil berteriak, "jangan lari kau!"

'aku akan berusaha tetap hidup dan mengalahkan 'boboiboy, ayo, lebih cepat!' batin boboiboy.

Pertarungan Boboiboy vs 'Boboiboy semakin dekat! Siapa yang akan menang?

**Next : Chapter 3 (Only The One)**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**


	3. Only The One

**The One  
**  
Boboiboy Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta

Genre : Adventure

Rated : T

Summary : Di dunia ini, ada puluhan dimensi yang berbeda. Dan di setiap dimensi, ada 1 orang yang selalu sama tetapi berbeda watak dengan yang lainnya. Dan salah satu Boboiboy dari dimensi lain telah mengalahkan puluhan Boboiboy lainnya! Bagaimana nasib Boboiboy di bumi?

**Balasan Review :**

BST

Ini cerita ff nya terinspirasi dari mana thor?  
Dari film ya?  
Bagus ff nya :-)  
next  
update kilat ya thor

**K** : Hehe, iya. Maaf ya telat 2 minggu update-nya

Z D

Lanjut ;3

**K : **Oke

Arina nee-chan

fantastic... ini beneran bagus banget...  
well... meski ada beberapa kesalahan dalam penggunaan huruf kapital.. seperti nama orang dan setelah tanda petik.. tapi daru segi cerita dan ide menarik...  
so.. keep writing

**K **: Sankyuu nee-chan.

marmut2002

HEEE?  
Fang mati?! WHY?  
SERU!  
'Boboiboy lawan Boboiboy...

LANJUUT! tak sabar lah!

oh ya, terus, bukannya harusnya itu (The Only One) ya?  
habis kalo (Only The One) kedengarannya aneh...  
sudahlah..

yang penting..  
LAANJJUUUT! NOO! PENASARAN!

**K** : Hehe, biar seru aja. Hmm, maaf lah kalau saya salah judul, maklum, bukan orang inggris, hehe

Sho malas Login

Kayaknya fic ini buat orang penasaran aja. Ditambah lagi kayaknya bakalan mirip di Narut* movie yg sdbelum the l*st itu... #kelebayan sudah sja. Good Luck and Salute Writer...

**K** : Ahahaha, road to ninja? Hm, kayaknya nggak deh

99

Menarik, lanjut

**K **: Oke

Charllotte-chan

Boboiboy asli pasti menang wkwk lanjut

**K** : Itu mah udah mainstream, baca aja . .

Shabyina

Hehe... ceritanya makin seru! (walau aku udah baca di FB sih...)

trus jurus2 Api dan Air yang udah level 2 keren lho... lumayan untuk referensi fic buatanku! makasih ya...

UPDATE KILAT!

**K** : Arigatou . .

Guest

Nee,gomen aku gk ngerti alur ceritanya.  
Terus maksudnya "versi 3.0" sama "versi 2.0" itu apa?  
Mereka BoBoibot kah? Atau BoBoiBoy?.makin gk ngerti deh .-.  
Maaf ya kalau ngerepotin tapi tolong jawab ajah,gk jawab juga gapapa kok  
Aku bukan menghina kok tapi cuman gk ngerti  
Akhir kata,lanjutin ya kakak,aku mendukungmu

**K** : Hehe, gini loh, boboiboy disini kuasanya udah makin kuat tapi tidak bisa ke level 3, jadi jurusnya yang ada 2.0 nya itu lebih kuat dari yang tidak ada 2.0 nya. Moga maksud ya,

hisa kanagawa

seperti film movie jet li "the one"

good story

lanjut chapter

**K** : Wah, kok tahu? Hehe, pernah nonton ya? Iya, ini memang terinspirasi dari film itu

Alina ZaThiRa

Wah, bagus nih! Update kilat, ya!  
eh, Yaya sama Ying dari dimensi lain ada juga, kan?

pokoknya ... lanjutkan!

Chapter 3 : Only The One?

**-THE ONE-**

Boboiboy dan 'Boboiboy masih saling berkejaran, kecepatan mereka dapat dibilang sama.

"Hii, kenapa kecepatan aku sama dengan dia?" kata 'boboiboy. Dengan kesal, sambil terus menggunakan gerakan kilat hitam , 'boboiboy mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Pedang Halilintar Hitam!"

Wussh! Pedang tersebut melesat menuju Boboiboy, tapi boboiboy tidak tinggal diam. Dia berbalik dan mengeluarkan jurusnya,

"Pedang Halilintar!"

Duarr! Kedua jurus tadi bertubrukan dan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan yang hebat. Debu-debu pun berterbangan.

"Heh, kacang je" kata Boboiboy.

"Kacang ya?"

"Hah?!" Tiba-tiba saja, 'boboiboy sudah ada di belakang boboiboy.

"Bola Sinar Hitam! Hiaaa!"

Duarr!

"Akh!" Boboiboy terlempar beberapa meter, namun dengan sigap ia berubah menjadi boboiboy taufan.

"Boboiboy taufan! Teleportasi taufan!" dengan hoverboardnya, taufan menghilang dari pandangan 'halilintar, sedetik kemudian , taufan sudah ada di belakang 'halilintar sejauh 100 meter.

"Hah? Teleportasi? Tak mungkin! Cih, Pedang Halilintar Hitam! Gerakan Kilat Hitam!" dengan cepat, 'halilintar menyusul taufan.

"Halilintar Slash!" dengan cepat, 'halilintar mencoba menusukkan pedangnya kepada taufan, tapi 5 cm sebelum pedang tersebut mengenai taufan, taufan sudah menghilang dan berada 100 meter lagi.

"Cih, nampaknya. Aku tak boleh serang dia saat menggunakan teleportasi. Dengan menyerangnya, kecepatan aku berkurang dan dia dapat menghindari serangan aku. Sebaiknya, aku fokus dengan kecepatan! 'Boboiboy taufan! Kecepatan 'Taufan!" dengan menjadi 'taufan, 'taufan langsung mengejar taufan.

"Saatnya menyerang! Bumerang 'taufan!" satu bumerang 'taufan berukuran besar melesat menuju taufan, sedetik kemudian, bumerang tersebut membelah menjadi dua, menjadi 4, dan membelah semakin banyak.

"Itu pulau apung! A- Akh!" puluhan bumerang 'taufan mengenai boboiboy taufan dan membuatnya terjatuh di pulau apung. Brakk! Taufan mendarat tidak begitu baik, serangan 'taufan sepertinya berdampak besar sampai boboiboy taufan kembali ke mode normal.

"Heh, serangan macam tu je kau dah tak dapat bangun, dasar LEMAH!" kata 'Taufan dengan menekankan kata Lemah. 'Taufan berubah menjadi mode normal, lalu kembali berkata,

"Nampaknya, sampai sini saja hidup kau. Dengan serangan terakhir aku, habislah kau! Dan dengan itu, aku akan menjadi Satu-Satunya Boboiboy! Hahahahahaha!" 'boboiboy tertawa jahat, dirinya sudah terkuasai nafsu.

"Ke-kenapa, kenapa kau lakukan semua ni ha? Kenapa kau nak kuasa aku, kenapa kau bunuh boboiboy lain! Ke-kenapa ha?" kata boboiboy dengan suara yang dibuat lemah. Dengan sedikit akting, dia mencoba bangun.

"Oh, masih boleh bangun lagi ya? Kau dengar boboiboy, dengan kuasa yang aku peroleh, aku boleh kuasai seluruh dunia! Aku boleh bergaduh dengan siapa saja yang aku nak. Dengan kuasa yang aku punya, aku boleh penuhi hobi bergaduh aku! Aku nak tunjukkan kalau akulah orang terhebat di dunia! Dan sekarang, aku akan dapatkan tambahan kuasa lagi, hahahahaha!"

"Heh, jangan harap! Aku akan hentikan kau! Boboiboy kuasa lima!" kata Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun berubah menjadi lima dan membuat 'Boboiboy terkejut.

"Jadi, tadi kau pura-pura lemah di depan aku ya! Hiih, tak boleh di maafkan! 'Boboi-"

"Double Gerudi taufan!" dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat mata, taufan sudah berada di depan 'boboiboy dengan kedua tangannya di lapisi gerudi taufan.

"Arrgh!" 'boboiboy terlempar beberapa meter, tetapi kesempatan saat ia terlempar ia gunakan dengan baik.

" 'Boboiboy kuasa lima!"

"Hah, sial. Dia dah berpecah jadi lima!" kata halilintar.

"Cepat, masing-masing lawan elemen yang sama!" kata Gempa. Kesepuluh boboiboy pun saling berhadapan.

**-THE ONE-  
**

Sementara itu, 'gopal telah menteleportasikan 'fang ke markas PAD. Dengan cepat, dia menekan beberapa tuts hologram yang muncul dari jam tangannya. Dengan cepat, hologram di depannya menampilkan kalimat "SCANNING".

"Ayolah, cepat. Boboiboy dalam bahaya. Ah, ketemu! Dia dah di pulau apung!" dengan cepatnya, dia menekan tombol di hologram tersebut.

"Teleport ready in five, four, three, . ."

'Tunggu aku boboiboy' batin Gopal.

**-THE ONE-  
**  
Trang! Trang! Trang! Dua boboiboy halilintar saling bertarung di udara dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Keduanya saling menyerang dengan pedang halilintar. Saking cepatnya, yang terlihat hanyalah kilauan cahaya merah yang bertabrakan dan muncul di setiap titik baru udara.

"Kalau macam ni terus, pertarungan ini tak ada habisnya!" kata Halilintar sambil berhenti menyerang dan turun ke tanah.

"Kau Dah penat ya?" ejek 'halilintar. Tiba-tiba saja 'halilintar sudah ada di depan Halilintar dengan dua bola sinar di tangannya.

"Hah, apakah-"

Duarr!

"Akh,!"

**-THE ONE-  
**  
Sementara itu, gempa juga sedang bertarung dengan 'gempa.

"Tumbukan padu golem tanah! Hiaa!" 'gempa mencoba menghancurkan golem gempa.

"Perisai kristal,"

Duarr! Tangan golem milik 'gempa pun langsung hancur saat mengenai perisai kristal.

"Hah? Kristal? Kenapa kau boleh keluarkan kristal? Cih, dia lebih kuat dari aku" kesal 'gempa.

"Mesti lah, sebab kristal pun ada di dalam tanah bumi! Rasakanlah, tumbukan kristal penghancur!" kata Gempa.

"Aaaaaa!" golem milik 'gempa langsung hancur dan dia pun terlempar sampai menabrak pohon.

"Uhuk uhuk" batuk 'gempa.

"Heh, terbaik" senyum gempa.

"Akh,!" suara halilintar membuyarkan kesenangan gempa. Gempa pun langsung melihat halilintar yang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan.

"Halilintar!" cemas gempa.

Dengan merintih kesakitan, halilintar berkata pada gempa,  
"Gempa, berikan aku 'itu'!"

Gempa yang langsung mengerti langsung menapakkan tangannya pada tanah, dan sedetik kemudian, kedua tangannya telah memegang tongkat besi yang lalu dilemparkannya pada halilintar.

Dengan sigap, halilintar langsung menangkap kedua tongkat besi tersebut. Dengan yakinnya, dia berdiri dan menatap 'halilintar di depannya yang sudah siap menyerangnya kembali.

"Heh, dengan ni, habislah kau" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, boboiboy yang lain pun sedang bertarung dengan sengitnya.

"Bola tampar berapi hitam versi 2.0, bertalu-talu! Hia hia hiaaa!" kata 'api sambil mengarahkan puluhan bola api ke magma. Namun bukannya menghindar, magma justru hanya diam di tempat.

"Heh, keputusan bodoh" kata 'api.

Duarr! Puluhan bola api tersebut tepat mengenai magma, dan mengakibatkan asap mengepul di sekitar tempat magma tadi berdiri. Namun begitu terkejutnya 'api setelah melihat magma masih dalam keadaan bisa.

"A-a apa? Tak, tak da kesan?" 'api mulai ketakutan.

"Heh, seperti pakai kipas angin. Sekarang giliran aku pula! Serangan penjara bola lahar dingin!"

tiba-tiba saja, muncul lahar dingin dan mengepung 'api, api pun masuk dalam penjara bola lahar tersebut.

"Sekarang ice!" instruksi magma. Ice yang sedang bertarung dengan 'ice pun mengangguk, kedua tangannya lurus di depan dadanya, lalu terbentuk bola cahaya berwarna putih.

"Bobola pembekuan maksimal!" bola tersebut langsung mengarah kepada penjara lahar dingin milik magma, dan dalam sekejap penjara tersebut menjadi beku dan 'api pun terjebak di dalamnya.

Namun, dengan begitu, ice harus menanggung resikonya.

"Lemparan balok ice hitam raksasa!" kata 'ice, dan dengan cepat balok ice tersebut menabrak ice dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Ke-kenapa ice miliknya, lebih di-ingin dari ice aku?" lirih ice.

Sementara itu, dua boboiboy taufan pun sedang beradu dengan jurus Gerudi Mega Taufan.

"Dari tadi kau selalu dapat kalahkan aku. Sekarang, kau tak akan kubiarkan menang! Pusaran maksimal Gerudi mega taufan! Hiaa!" kata Taufan.

"Heh, usaha yang sia-sia! Pusaran maksimal Gerudi mega 'taufan hitam! Hiaaa!"

Kedua serangan tersebut masih berimbang, dan membuat kedua taufan harus menggunakan kekuatan maksimal mereka.

"Hiaaaaa!" teriak mereka berdua.

Bummm! 'Boboiboy taufan pun dapat mengalahkan boboiboy taufan.

"Ukh," lirih taufan sambil terlentang di tanah setelah sebelumnya dia terlempar dan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan tanah.

"Haah, hah, hah," 'taufan pun duduk, dirinya kelelahan. Namun dari wajahnya terlihat senyum jahat. "Heh,"

**-THE ONE-  
**  
Di lain tempat, gempa yang menghentikan serangannya kepada 'gempa juga terkejut setelah melihat 'gempa telah mengeluarkan naga tanah.

"Heh, habislah kau boboiboy! Serangan Naga 'Tanah, versi 3.0!" kepala naga 'tanah tersebut langsung menukik menuju gempa. Namun dengan lincahnya, gempa dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat ke belakang.

Bummm! Kepala naga tersebut pun hanya menghancurkan tanah. Namun efeknya benar-benar hebat, sampai membuat pulau apung bergetar.

"Hii, kau ni memang nak kene! Naga Kristal!" gempa memukul tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari celah-celah retakan di tanah. Wush! Naga kristal pun keluar dan gempa sudah ada di atas kepala naga tersebut.

"Aah. Aku memang tak boleh kendalikan kristal. Tapi, dengan naga ini pun aku dah boleh kalahkan kau! Hiaaa!" ucap 'gempa.

**-THE ONE-**

Sementara itu, 'Gopal telah sampai di pulau apung. Dia terkejut setelah melihat keadaan di pulau apung. Debu-debu berterbangan dimana-mana, pohon-pohon tumbang dan retakan tanah ada dimana-mana. Namun, baru beberapa detik 'gopal melihat kerusakan pulau apung, dia kembali terkejut dengan sebuah balok es besar yang melesat cepat dan akan menghantam dirinya beberapa cm lagi.

"Gawat!" batin 'gopal. 'gopal mencoba menghindar, tetapi balok es itu terlalu cepat.

Brakk! Balok es tersebut hancur bersamaan dengan tertimbunnya tubuh 'gopal di bawah bongkahan es tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, 'ice tersenyum jahat, "habis kau PAD, sekarang, dah tak da lagi pengganggu"

'Cih, dingin sekali. Aku harus segera mengubahnya, kalau tidak, darahku akan membeku' batin 'gopal.

"Tu-tu ka . . ran, ker-tas!" dengan sedikit gemetar, 'gopal berhasil merubah bongkahan es tersebut menjadi kertas. Namun dirinya masih belum dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Cih, sial . ."

**-THE ONE-**

Sementara itu, halilintar telah mengalirkan listriknya ke dua tongkat besi yang di pegangnya. Tongkat besi tersebut menyala, dan halilintar menatap sinis 'halilintar.

"Rasakan! Tusukan Pedang Halilintar Hitam, versi 2.0!"

"Heh, Double Tombak Halilintar Merah Pemburu! Hiaa!" halilintar melempar dua tombak halilintar tersebut. Diluar dugaan, kecepatan tombak tersebut sangat luar biasa. Hanya dalam sedetik, 'halilintar terkena dua tombak tersebut, lalu aura merah mengelilingi 'halilintar.

Duarr!

"Heh, kalah lah kau" kata halilintar. 'halilintar pun tergeletak tak berdaya. Dari kejauhan, 'ice yang melihat 'halilintar tergeletak pun marah.

"Berani kau! Hujan balok 'ice hitam!" kata 'ice

Semuanya langsung melihat ke langit, ratusan balok ice hitam raksasa turun dari langit dengan kecepatan sedang.

Diam-diam, 'ice mencoba menolong 'api.

"Pedang 'Ice! Tusukan pedang 'ice!"

Crassh! Dengan sekali tusukan, bola lahar dingin yang mengurung 'api pun retak dan hancur. Krak krak krak! Blarr!

"Akh, ukh, terima kasih 'ice" kata 'api.

Sementara itu, gempa menginstruksikan semuanya untuk berlindung dari ratusan balok 'ice hitam raksasa.

"Semuanya, cepat berlindung dan serang balok ice hitam tu! Tembakan kristal bertalu-talu! Kubah kristal!" ucap gempa. Beberapa kristal pun keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengarah ke balok ice hitam.

"Hah, pedang mega halilintar pembelah! Kubah halilintar!"

"Serangan vertikal taufan bertalu-talu! Bola pelindung raksasa taufan!"

"Letusan bola magma! Pusaran magma pelindung!"

"Kubah 8 sisi 'ice!"

'Gopal yang sudah sedikit pulih pun terkejut dan langsung membuat pertahanan,

"Perisai elektromagnetik!"

Duarrrr! Serangan dari lima boboiboy menabrak serangan 'ice dan Ledakan dahsyat terjadi, angin berhembus kencang dan bongkahan-bongkahan 'ice berjatuhan.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah bertarung selama 3 jam. Matahari mulai terbit, dan energi ke sepuluh boboiboy pun mulai habis.

"Dah lah tu 'boboiboy. Aku tak nak bertarung lagi. Aku akan akhiri kau dengan combo kami!" kata Gempa

"Heh, kalau macam tu, jom semuanya, lakukan combo!" perintah 'gempa kepada keempat 'boboiboy lain.

"Aku dah tak tahan lagi. Hiaaa! Naga Halilintar! Serangan Naga Halilintar!"  
"Naga Taufan! Pusaran Naga Taufan Penghancur!"  
"Naga Magma! Semburan Magma! Aura Panas Magma!"  
"Naga Ice! Tumbukan Naga Ice! Pembekuan Maksimal!"  
"Naga Kristal Kuning! Pedang Mega Kristal Serangan Comboo! Hiaaaa"

"Armor 'Halilintar! Tusukan Pedang Mega 'Halilintar Hitam Versi 2.0!"  
"Naga 'Taufan Hitam! Pusaran Naga 'Taufan!"  
"Naga 'Ice Hitam! Pembekuan Maksimal!"  
"Naga 'Api! Semburan Pusaran 'Api Spiral!"  
"Naga 'Tanah versi 3.0! Tanah Meteor!"

Duarrrr! Kedua combo tersebut bertabrakan, angin bertiup sangat kencang bagaikan badai, pulau apung mulai terbelah menjadi banyak bagian.

"Uhhh! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menang! Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya boboiboy, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya boboiboy! Jom semua, tenaga maksimum!" kata 'gempa

"Yaaaaaaa!" teriak seluruh 'boboiboy. Dan combo boboiboy pun terdorong mundur.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Kau harus kami hentikan! Jom semuanya, tenaga maksimal!" ucap Gempa

"Haaaaaaa!" teriak seluruh boboiboy. Namun, kedua combo tadi masih saja berimbang dan membuat seluruh boboiboy berteriak

"Hiiaaaaaaa!"

**BUMMMMM!** Kedua combo tersebut meledak dan Seluruh boboiboy terlempar yang juga mengakibatkan Pulau apung hancur menjadi debu. Bahkan 'gopal yang sudah menggunakan perisai elektromagmetik pun terjatuh ke bawah laut.

'Gopal yang melihat bahaya jika tenggelam di laut langsung menggunakan kuasanya.

"Tukaran tanah!"

Sebagian Laut pun berubah menjadi pulau.

Brak brak brak! Gopal dan semua boboiboy jatuh di pulau tersebut. Kesepuluh boboiboy tersebut pun bercantum menjadi dua.

"Haah, haah, combo yang benar-benar hebat, perisai aku pun bukan tandingannya. Tapi, sekarang, aku boleh bawa mereka berdua ke markas" kata 'gopal.

**-THE ONE-**

"Kapten, aku dah bawa dua boboiboy" kata 'gopal sambil membawa dua boboiboy dalam keadaan pingsan.

'Bora Ra pun berbalik dan menatap 'gopal,

"Kerja bagus 'gopal, hei kalian berdua! Bawa 'boboiboy ni ke dimensi penghukuman! Dia yang dah bunuh kapten tim 1, Boboiboy . ."

Orang yang di tunjuk 'Bora Ra pun membawa salah satu boboiboy ke kursi yang aneh, perlahan, Boboiboy yang duduk pun sadar.

"Eh, aku kat mana?" tanya Boboiboy.

'Gopal yang melihat itu pun langsung melihat tangan kanan boboiboy. Dan ternyata, ada cincin hijau plastik di jarinya.

**-Flash Back-  
**  
"Hei boboiboy, itu cincin apa?" tanya 'gopal sambil menunjuk tangan kanan boboiboy.

"Hmm, ini cincin plastik je, kenapa?" jawab boboiboy dengan nada agak malas.

"Ha? Cin, cincin plastik? Ahahahahaha," gelak 'gopal

"Hei, kau jangan gelak macam tu, ini pun pemberian gopal di dunia ini" kata boboiboy

"Ha! Haduh, konyol betul aku kat dunia ni,"

"Ahahahaha, terbaik!"

**-End of Flash Back-**

"Tunggu kapten! Dia bukan boboiboy yang bunuh ketua!" seru 'gopal

"Hah, walaupun dia bukan pembunuh boboiboy, tapi dia tetaplah ancaman!" kata 'Bora Ra

"Tapi, dialah yang mengalahkan kapten di dunianya, kapten yang berwatak jahat" kata 'gopal

Raut wajah 'Bora Ra langsung berubah. "O, kalau macam tu, lepaskan dia! Ambil Boboiboy yang satu lagi!"

Dengan cepat, boboiboy dilepaskan dan 'Boboiboy di kirim ke dimensi penghukuman.

"Sending on Three, Two, One, go"

Setelah itu, 'Bora Ra memerintahkan 'gopal untuk memulangkan Boboiboy ke dimensinya.

Dengan cepat, boboiboy di bawa dua orang untuk dibawa ke kursi dimensi,

"Aku boleh jalan sendiri lah, lepas" ucap Boboiboy.

"Kau dah siap boboiboy?" tanya 'gopal. Boboiboy hanya menganguk dan dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah menghilang.

**-THE ONE-**

Wussh! Sebuah portal dimensi muncul di tengah jalan, dan dari dalamnya muncul Boboiboy. Namun, secara bersamaan muncul mobil yang melesat cepat.

"Gerakan kilat hitam!"

Dalam sekejap, boboiboy sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Ia segera masuk kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar lelah, dan dengan cepat boboiboy pun tertidur.

**-THE ONE-**

Sementara itu, 'boboiboy jatuh dari portal dimensi. Dia dapat mendarat dengan mulus. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hei, lihat. Sepertinya dagingnya lezat." kata salah satu orang yang mengelilingi 'Boboiboy.

"Jom kita makan!" suara gemuruh terdengar, ratusan orang berlari menuju 'boboiboy dan mencoba memakannya tetapi 'boboiboy menyerang mereka.

"Tidak, tidak! Kalian tidak akan memakan aku. Akulah satu-satunya boboiboy. Jaga kau boboiboy, jaga kaaaauuu!"

**-THE ONE-**

**The End**


End file.
